1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable splice assembly for connecting and branching cables, particularly telecommunication cables. The cable splice assembly includes a pipe sleeve and sealing members with cable passage openings for insertion in the end faces of the pipe sleeve. The sealing members are transversely divided resulting in sealing member halves which include semicircular sealing elements which line the cable passage openings for adapting to different cable diameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cable splice assemblies for compressed air-monitored cable units are known. These cable splice assemblies are composed essentially of a longitudinally divided pipe sleeve which is held together by means of clamping members and sealing members arranged in the end faces of the socket pipe. The sealing members include a disk-shaped end flange which is concentrically surrounded by the socket wall, a projection which is integrally formed with the end flange, is directed into the interior of the splice assembly and narrows toward the end flange, and is divided into two or three portions perpendicularly to the disk plane.
In addition, the sealing members are connected to each other by means of diametrically oppositely arranged rails which are fastened at the projections of offset relative to the separating planes. Moreover, rigid support members are arranged at the projections of the sealing member portions so as to bridge the separating, planes of the sealing member portions. Cable splice assemblies of this type are relatively complicated with respect to manufacture and assembly and they are not sufficiently flexible with respect to different cable diameters. Especially the sealing means for the cable is not satisfactory.
In another known cable arrangement, sealing chambers are provided for sealing the cable in the cable passages. The sealing chambers are filled with a viscose or viscose-plastic sealing material. The sealing material consists in this case of several concentrically arranged semicircular sealing pieces.